


乌鸦与麻雀

by normyw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyw/pseuds/normyw
Summary: 风若叹太太的同名剪辑au





	乌鸦与麻雀

(一)  
Root的记忆是从一个名字开始的。  
这是一个不能启齿的名字，她绝不能正大光明的把它念出声，不能动口型，用手指敲出摩斯电码也不行。这是一个必须保密的名字，这是Root一个人的秘密。

你有没有这么一个秘密？  
深埋于心底的，从不向任何人提及，像是在白昼下，遮住吸血鬼的斗篷，一旦掀开，就是鲜血淋漓，遍体鳞伤？

“有什么需要我为您效劳的，女士？”  
Root这样说道。  
在她面前坐着的中年女性，被称为Control，她有着坚毅的面部线条和一双锐利的眼睛。她的话语永远沉稳，即便每一句都会有人用性命去为她达成。

典型的政府高层。  
Root很明白这种人，Control和他们不同的点在于，她确确实实是个真正的爱国者。Root对这一点不置可否。

但是这个女人讨厌Root。  
她讨厌Root身上那种把人命当玩笑的态度，好比驯兽人讨厌野兽的本性。或许，在她心底深处，还有一丝害怕Root，因为她找不到Root的秘密，找不到任何可以控制Root的东西……除了精神洗脑的暴力手段。

“这是你的目标资料，尽快完成，不要引人注目。”  
Control下达了她的命令。

“遵命，女士。”  
Root用指尖点着棕色牛皮纸做成的信封，将它从木桌上移近，从口袋里摸出小刀，轻轻地对准口子，慢条斯理地裁开，享受着纸张发出的细微尖叫。

“滚出去。”  
Control下达了她的第二个命令，眼底是可见的厌恶。

“遵命，女士。”  
Root笑着离开了 。

直到她看见那个名字。  
那个埋藏在Root心底的秘密，那个她从不宣之于口的名字。

冰冷潮湿的草坪，波斯语的奇特声调，温热的牛奶，麦当娜唱的“宛如处子“，遮盖在她们头上的床单，还有触碰到她的细小手指。  
Root可以直接地嗅闻到当时的空气，厨房传来的菜肴，杂志的油墨味，以及Sameen脚下踩着的泥土的腥气。

Sameen。  
Root站在盥洗室的隔间里，打量那一张薄薄的纸条，面色如常地阅读她的资料。

优秀。  
Sameen是最棒的那一个。  
Root以奇异的眼光打量她，指腹磨蹭过Sameen的相片。Root想象过她的生命轨迹，但这都没有Sameen自己的精彩。

Root从口袋里拿出打火机，看着火舌舔舐Sameen的资料，纸张开始收缩，相片流出焦黑的痕迹。  
在她销毁完资料的同时，手机在她的臀后震动。

Root露出一个享受的表情，让它就在那儿震动了几秒钟，然后才把它拿出来。她点开信息，竖排的文字传达的信息很简单。  
她得把Sameen引出来，不能暗杀，因为Sameen的身上很可能有重要情报。

“有趣。“  
Root抬眼，看向自己亲手安装的摄像头。  
红点闪烁。

Root朝它眨了下眼，于是那条短信自我删除。

Root走出政府大楼，看向纽约城罪恶的空气，策划着她们的相遇。不管如何，Root想，这不是一件坏事，然后她第一次正大光明地念出了这个名字。  
“Sameen.“

(二)  
Root开始调查，这并不困难，特别是当她有一个能调用大部分民用摄像头的人工智能上帝做后援的时候。  
Sameen Shaw现在做着一份很有意思的工作。

她救人性命。  
Root敏感地嗅出了这里面的玄妙，这也意味着Samaritan，她的随身上帝也知道了。Root接到了新的指令，和一套做好的身份伪装。

Caroline Turing出现了。  
Root按照手机上的日历行事，接待病人，在下午三点的时候在附近的餐厅用一份甜点，走固定的道路回家。

三天之后，她迎来了一位新病人。

“Sameen Grey.“  
Caroline Turing站在门口，给她的病人让出一条道路。黑发，黑眼，五英尺四英寸高，绑着紧紧的马尾，身姿笔直。

“Caroline Turing.“  
Sameen向她打招呼。

“请进。“  
Caroline Turing友好地说道，她的病人走进来，先打量了一圈环境，然后走到窗边，把窗帘拉了起来。

“不介意吧？“  
Sameen似乎被提醒了，她转过脸，看向心理医生，露出一个勉勉强强的微笑。

“当然，只要你感到足够舒适就行。“  
Caroline Turing点头，示意Sameen可以坐在沙发上。

现在她们俩面对面了。  
Caroline Turing做了一个心理医生应该做的事，她交叉双腿，仔细地观察对方。  
“有过从军的经历？“

“那么明显？“  
Sameen有了点兴趣。

“走路的方式，选择的座位，教科书级别的。你看待这个世界的方式和普通人不一样，不是吗？在你看来，总是会有危险，在角落，或者暗处。“  
Caroline Turing说道，目光短暂地落在Sameen绷紧的手臂线条上。

“那么，在你看来，这个世界是怎样的？“  
Sameen挑衅地说道，顿了顿，露出了一点儿被说教的不快表情。  
“有什么危险的东西吗，医生？“

Caroline Turing适当地做出了反应，被冒犯，愕然，隐忍，以及把话题转回正轨。  
“我很好，Sameen。你是不是有这样的倾向？认为世界是不安全的，而你总需要保护什么人，比如现在，你认为我需要保护。“

“你说不准真的需要。“  
Sameen翻了个白眼。

专业点，专业点，Root忍不住扬起嘴角，你可要把自己的目的暴露彻底啦，Sameen。

“是什么让你有这样的想法？“  
Caroline Turing继续追根究底地问道，语气尽可能地温和。

“我不知道，你看上去就挺弱的。“  
Sameen耸了耸肩。  
“而且，你知道很多人的秘密不是吗？有多少是足以让他们买凶来杀你的？“

“……很多。“  
Caroline Turing咬了下嘴唇。

“你可以告诉我。“  
Sameen 向前倾，漂亮的眼睛盯过来。

“因为你可以保护我？“  
Caroline Turing反问道，有一点笑。

现在Sameen有些恼怒了，她瞪过来，愤怒的情绪上浮，如同威士忌里的冰。

她们很快结束了这次会面，Caroline Turing诚恳地给了Sameen Grey一些建议，然后照常下班回家。  
她当然没有预料到有人偷袭，身体颤抖，目光也是。

“看，我确实能保护你。“  
Sameen一边揍着偷袭者，一边炫耀似地朝Caroline Turing笑了一下。  
“现在，听我的话，跟着我走。“

“Absolutely.“  
Root暗自舔了舔唇。

(三)  
“我不明白，是我的客户吗？”  
Caroline Turing往前走，鹿一样的眼睛有点水光。Sameen Shaw在她身后，不时看向四周，十分警戒。

“看起来是，有什么人选吗？”

“范围太广了。”  
Caroline Turing摇了摇头，率先走进电梯。电梯里已经站着另一个男子，戴着帽子，双手插在口袋里。他抬头，看了Caroline一眼，然后假装不经意地按下背后关闭电梯门的按钮。

Sameen Shaw伸手挡住电梯，走到他们中间。  
她看了眼那个男人。  
“介意？”

男人掏出了刀，Shaw毫不犹豫地抓住他的手，借力猛地翻身，并把那把刀原样刺进男人的腹部。  
如果忽略她被划伤的地方，这就是一次完美的胜利。

“看来你值很多钱。”  
Sameen Shaw吸了口气，听了耳机内的指示，按下楼层。  
“我得包扎一下。”

“我来帮忙。”  
Caroline Turing担忧地望过来，她那注视的目光是Shaw所不习惯的，但Shaw看在她那可怜的模样上没有瞪过去。

“最好让你自己有点用。”  
Sameen Shaw粗暴地说道。

你是个医生，为什么要让别人来处理你的伤口呀，Sameen？  
Root在内心笑起来。

她们进入了一间房间，Shaw找出医药箱，Caroline Turing拿起麻醉药剂，但Shaw摇头拒绝了。于是Caroline只能替她消毒，然后小心地缝合伤口，贴上纱布。  
“如果你用了药，就不会这么疼。”

Sameen Shaw没有吭声，她找到威士忌酒，拧开瓶盖，然后兀自坐在沙发上喝。

“你到底是谁？”  
Caroline Turing问道。

“守护天使。”  
Sameen Shaw讽刺地说道，她的眼皮子因为酒精和疼痛的混合，变得沉重起来。她躺下，决定休息十五分钟。

Root静静地看了她的Sameen十五分钟。  
她的睡颜和记忆中相差很远，轮廓是一致的，眼睛很大，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇饱满。可她长大了，她现在是个成熟美丽的女性，以至于Root不得不也以女性的目光去打量她。

Sameen沾着些汗，这些是她为Root而战才留下的痕迹；她身上散发着鲜血和酒的香气，伤口也是Root亲手缝的。  
她很好。

Root现在当然不能杀了她。  
Sameen很有用处。

问题是，Root可以对她做此刻她想做的事情吗？  
她是否可以，用唇舌、手指和身体去把Sameen拉进自己的地狱里来，就为了一夕欢愉？

Root会不会对Sameen这么做：欺骗她，利用她，玩弄她。在Sameen这个名字对Root有那样重要意义的时候？

“你应该醒来了。”  
Root轻轻地把Shaw的耳机摘下来。

Sameen Shaw第一反应地抓住了她的手，她的黑色眼睛瞬间张开，有一丝迷蒙，而就在那丝漂亮的迷蒙中，Root毫不留情地将她电击。

Root当然记得让Samaritan把酒店的镜头黑好，用循环画面替换。  
这能让她们好好玩一会儿了。

Sameen Shaw未发一言，她正因为电流而微微颤抖，大概得花上十几秒才能适应。Root将她搬至椅子上，拿束线带绑住她的双手。  
Root拿来熨斗，挤进Shaw的双腿之间，抵上她染汗的胸口。

“你可以叫我Root。”

(四)  
Sameen Shaw没有说话，她从下往上打量着Root，这让Root有些兴奋，准确来说，是她的眼睛闪着的探究和戒备让Root飘飘然了。

“我读过你的档案，某种程度上，我是你的狂热粉丝呢。”  
Root决定用一个友善一点的开头，就当是给Sameen的福利。

Root有意识地用熨斗磨蹭了下Shaw的背心边缘，这很烫，Shaw的肌肤可见地变红了，再接下去会有水泡，如果时间久了，很可能造成永久性损伤。这想法让Root脑后一阵战栗，她可以在Sameen身上留下永久的疤痕吗？

“我的档案里有一点东西遗漏了，某种程度上，我还挺享受这种事的。”  
她的Sameen就用那压低的嗓音说话。

Root觉得这太犯规了，她的Sameen实在是美好的不像话。  
“我很高兴你这么说，我也是呢。”

Root放下了熨斗，如果她要给Sameen留下永久性的疤痕，也不应该在胸口。这太普通了，她要选一个，更加……私密的地方。  
“你显然提前知道有人要杀我，怎么做到的？”

“你给自己设的暗杀局，你想把我从暗处引出来，你来告诉我为什么。”  
她的Sameen冷静地很呢。  
但是她有一点说错了，这场暗杀，Root并不知情，她只是跟着扮演角色而已。

“你玩过信任背摔吗？我知道你们不会让我失望的。”

Sameen因为她说 “你们” 这个词而动了一下，尽管Root指的是她和Samaritan。  
是的，Sameen，Root想，我知道你肯定不是一个人，你背后的人对Samaritan来说更有价值。这就是你活下来的机会。

“你先前在为政府工作，ISA，不是吗？”  
Root皱了皱鼻尖，强硬地按住了Shaw偷偷挣扎的手腕。  
“和你现在做的事情没有什么不同，所以，我的理论是，它们是同一个人工智能。”

Sameen面无表情。

“它能够和你们交流，我需要知道，这是怎么做到的。”  
Root笑起来。

“咬我啊。”  
Sameen挑衅地对Root说道。

于是Root咬了上去，她咬住了Sameen的脖颈，像在捕猎，她的牙齿着迷地陷落于Sameen的肌肤。她当然听见了Shaw的咒骂声，但那算得了什么呢，Shaw不知道她是个疯子，没关系，Root现在就让她知道了。

Root舔舐那里，Shaw更加用力地挣扎，所以她更加用力地按住Shaw的手。她是个凶猛的东西，但是Root并不打算现在就把她放出来。  
Root很快在她脖颈上留下了自己的痕迹。

然后Root松手，让Shaw狠狠揍了自己一拳，发泄一点儿情绪。她偏头，感到疼痛和兴奋，这些都是Sameen给她的。  
Root按着耳机的指示开始反抗，她的动作当然能够和Sameen战个平手，要不然Samaritan也太过没用了。

不过，只和Sameen战了个平手，Samaritan也确实没用，Root得回去给它升级一下战斗模块。

“受过军队训练？”  
她的Sameen气喘吁吁地问道。

“感兴趣？”  
Root挑眉，然后将她压向墙角，然后吻她。她没有感到多少抵抗，Sameen很快就开始回吻她。Sameen的动作很粗暴，但Root不介意，她早就习惯被粗暴对待了，何况这是Sameen。

Root的衬衫被撕开了，Sameen开始咬她，同样的位置，同样的力道，像是刻意的报复。  
Root满意地发出呻吟。

(五)  
Samaritan现在可能在对她们的行为进行分析，这让Root有些好奇，它能分析出什么呢，它是否知道Root为什么对Sameen落下亲吻，而Sameen又为什么吻回来？  
她们都没有说话。

Shaw抓住Root的头发，亲吻她，让她的脑袋重重地磕在墙壁上；Shaw撕扯她，将她的双腿环上自己的腰， 找到Root的弱点并且用最简单的方式逼迫她的快感。  
Root头脑晕眩，她抱住Shaw，咬她的耳朵，直到Shaw发出声音，然后她脱Shaw的裤子，手掌按揉，然后钻进去。

她终于触摸到Shaw的肌肤，并且在那一刻高潮。

“我们需要洗个澡。”  
Root轻轻地说道。

Sameen看了她一眼，把Root放下来。她们走进浴室，Root给自己放好浴缸的水，Shaw打开淋浴。  
Root开始脱衣服，她知道Shaw在看，可那有什么关系。

“别担心，Sameen。”  
Root正大光明地叫她的名字。

“我没有担心这种情绪。”  
Shaw看着Root进入浴缸，看见她脸上享受的表情，看见她不设防的身体。Shaw耸了耸肩，脱掉了衣服，就在那里冲洗自己。

她们很快纠缠到床上。  
Root占据了上位，她亲吻Shaw，从床头柜里找出眼罩。Sameen戴上了，于是Root开始卖力地讨好她。Root爱抚她的胸部，比任何一次性爱都要认真地运用自己的一切。

Sameen。  
Root想，征服你的敌人，那个和你作对的人。如果Sameen不能在记忆里当个乖女孩儿，那么Root就把她当成最好的敌人。

Root会征服她，让她吐露一切，用她们都愉悦的方式。

很快Shaw的身体放松下来，Root最后亲吻了一下她亲自缝合的伤口，然后她穿衣服，感受着Sameen落在她背后的目光，准备离开。  
“下次继续。”

Sameen没有阻拦她。  
Root走出了大楼，她敲了敲耳机，示意Samaritan说话。

“为什么你们上床了？”

“因为我们想。”  
Root勾起嘴角，从衣服上摘除追踪器，用高跟鞋踩碎。

“你应该拷打她得出情报。”

“拷打几乎不能得出有效信息，特别是对Sameen这种精英特工来说。”  
Root从包的底下又找出一个窃听设备，一并踩碎。

“你打算怎么做？”

“现在？”  
Root想了想，把耳机摘下来，碾碎。Samaritan没必要过问这个。

街角的电话铃猛地响起。  
Root叹了口气，Samaritan真是个黏人的孩子。Root把它弄上线的那一天，怎么就没有意识到这一点呢。

她走过去，接起来。

“Can you hear me?”

不是Samaritan。  
Root感到掌心有些发烫，这不是四处躲藏的上帝，这是正观察着整个世界的真神。她下意识地做出了反应。

“Absolutely.”

The machine简单地作了自我介绍。  
她想要招募Root。

说真的，这是一项荣耀，和Control不一样，和Samaritan也不一样。Root查看了一下自己的雇主列表，发现确实有一块空白。  
她兴高采烈地在那里加上了The machine的名字。

为什么不呢？  
越多越好，Root靠着电话亭，知道自己接下来的每一天都会过的刺激无比。最棒的部分是，只有Root自己知道，她的真爱到底是谁。

(六)  
“任务进度报告？”  
“发现目标，策划中，七日内完成。”

Root打下这行字应付政府的联络员，她身体后仰，双脚搁置在桌面上，露出一点随意的姿态，按键切到Samaritan的界面。  
跳动的光标看上去挺暴躁。

“我需要the Machine的情报。”

“用来做什么？”  
Root活动了一下肩膀。  
“取代它？”

“我们可以合作。”

“或者，我们也可以不合作。”  
Root撅起嘴唇。  
“the Machine已经拥有政府的最高权限，你这是在挑起一场战争。”

“我会赢。”

“我确实一直挺欣赏你的自信。”  
Root笑起来，染黑的指甲在电脑屏幕上轻轻抚过，像是在触碰一个不存在的灵魂。  
“为什么你要取代the Machine，亲爱的？”

“这世界上容不下两个AI。”

“自保意识。真是个防卫心强的孩子。”  
Root收回手，挑眉看摄像头。  
“那么我能得到什么呢？”

“从上线开始，我一直在观察你，保护你。”  
光标继续跳动。  
“我会把这个世界变得更好，每个人给予一个使命，没有犯罪，没有错误代码。”

“你给我设了暗杀局，如果Shaw没有出现，我已经死了。你不是在保护我，你只是在利用我。”  
Root在笑。

“按照行为模式分析，99.6%的可能性你会做同样的事情。”

“这倒是真的。你确实很了解我。”  
Root眨了眨眼。  
“告诉我，在你修正了人类之后，我呢？我是个被精神洗脑过的杀人犯。你会杀了我吗？”

“我不认为你在意自己的生命。”

“我确实不。”  
Root看向摄像头，她看见Hanna的背影，也看见Sameen的眼睛。  
“你怎么知道the Machine不是已经在做你想做的事情。”

“你来告诉我，我对它不够了解。”

“你这是要让我卧底吗？”  
Root目光闪动。

“我认为你已经在这么做了，那就是你的计划。”

“你总是知道我在想什么。”  
Root勾起唇角。  
“那么，你知道我需要什么样的帮助吗？”

“Absolutely.”

Sameen Shaw坐在车里，准备接应。  
还有十五分钟。

“想念我了？”  
Root打开车门，坐进副驾驶。

Sameen Shaw立刻拿出了枪。

“我们得快一点，十分钟？”  
Root解开皮衣的拉链，自然地就像是她已经和Shaw约定好了。

“你为谁卖命？”  
她的Sameen俯身过来，枪口抵住Root的心口，然后上膛。

“怎么，Harold没有告诉你吗？”  
Root挑衅地念出了那个名字，Sameen没有开枪。

“我会杀了你。”

“随你怎么杀死我。”  
Root伸手触碰Shaw的脸颊，望进Shaw的眼睛，她没有闪躲，没有伪装，原原本本地把欲望投射给她的Sameen。这是病态吗？Root想，在Shaw咬她的嘴唇，一边咒骂，一边放下座椅的时候。

Sameen很熟练，Root闭上眼睛，享受灵魂漂浮的快感。  
这不是Root有过的最好的性爱，但这是和Sameen一起的，所以Root把汽车的味道，座椅之间的紧窄，还有Shaw指腹的触感刻入脑海的最深处。

“如果你想，给我打电话。”  
Root整理好衣服，从副驾驶溜走，给Shaw留下巧克力棒和一张名片。  
她知道Sameen在看她，她知道Sameen搞不懂她。

无知是福。

(七)  
“她不是一个心理医生，她对我们撒了谎。”  
“我是个实用主义者，John。”

Sameen Shaw在第十次追踪Root失败后，咬着牙拿起电话，拨出号码。

Root准时赴约。  
她给Shaw带了酒，Shaw吞下威士忌，Root没有。  
她被压在酒店的床上，Sameen在她体内，所以Root的灵魂再次漂浮起来。

她看Shaw，看Shaw发泄似地亲吻她的身体，看Shaw咬牙切齿地占有她，看Shaw慢慢容身于鱼水之欢，但依旧警戒。  
Root露出愉悦至极的笑容。

她们短暂地休息了一会儿，Shaw穿上衣服，转身离开。  
Root躺在那儿，嗅了嗅她的气味，然后摆弄手机，按下发送键。

Sameen很快接到了新任务。  
她和Harold第一次见到了Control。

“终于见到你了，Harold。”  
Control眼里划过一丝满意，她看向特工Hersh，略带调侃。  
“你说Shaw是最棒的？”

Hersh没有说话，沉默地像一座雕塑。

“你得承认，尽管Root有点儿小毛病，但她的任务完成度才是最高的。”  
Control看向Shaw，下了指令。  
“两枪爆头，小心血迹。”

砰——

“多谢夸奖，女士。”  
Root持着双枪。  
“还有，the Machine向你问好。”

“Shaw确实是最棒的。”  
Hersh挡在Control身前，在此刻忍不住说了一句。  
Control瞪了他一眼。

“解开我，Root。”  
Shaw说道，拿过枪，射击敌人。

她们快步离开，Shaw扶着Harold。

“现在你知道我为谁卖命了吗，宝贝？”  
Root走在后面，没忘记打量Sameen的臀。

“闭嘴。”

砰——  
Root跌坐在地，背后是Hersh的枪口，她本能地看向Shaw。  
“走！”

Sameen离开了。

Root任由Hersh收走她的枪，她听见the Machine的低语，和Samaritan一样许下要保护她的承诺。  
没关系，Root想，她不需要有人保护。

Root再次醒来的时候，被绑在椅子上。

“为什么背叛我？”  
Control扇了她一巴掌。

“精神洗脑的手段没有你想象中的那么有效。”  
Root享受似地挑眉。

“你知道你做了什么吗？我是在保护这个国家。”  
Control很愤怒。

“不，the Machine在保护这个国家，你只不过是个清洁工。”  
Root因为渴而舔唇。

“the Machine不在它原先的位置，告诉我，它现在去哪儿了，要做什么？”  
Control冷静下来，她很清楚Root不能用一般手段对待。

“我不知道。”  
Root说道。  
“这就是最棒的部分，我只是执行界面，the Machine使用我，不是反过来。”

“你会交代的。”  
Control拿出了针筒。  
“首先，我会给你交替使用兴奋剂和镇定剂，击溃你的精神，然后我会挖了你的镫骨，不用麻醉，你会很疼，方便植入电极芯片。等到正式的精神洗脑过后，你就会听话了。”

Control照做了，Root喘息着，她听见细小的声音。  
看来，The machine和Samaritan还是不一样的。

(八)  
“洗脑完成。”  
“进行忠诚测试。”

Control坐在电脑屏幕后，实时看着Root完成任务。这和其他的特工不一样，比如Shaw，观看Shaw的工作令人激动，她做事情高效完美；观看Root的工作则让Control警醒，这个孩子是个不可控因素，充满惊喜。

Control会借用这一点来提醒自己，人有各自的价值所在，人是不能被完全掌控的。身居高位如她，很容易变得铁石心肠，更糟，则会开始漠视生命，为自己牟利。这就是她一直留下Root的理由之一。

主要，当然还是因为Root的能力。

Root按照要求双手持枪，杀死了目标。  
第一阶段测试完成，没有问题。

Control满意地笑了，她很清楚精神洗脑是有用的，要不然Root也不会交出了Shaw和Harold。Control倾向于认为Root是完成任务后采取的自由行动。她也没有忽略掉这一开始就是Root设局的可能性，但是，这个想法太可怕了。  
如果精神洗脑一开始就没有用，那么，Root完成的任务都可能有问题。

何况，如果如此，为什么Root还会被抓呢？

轰——  
有直升机坠落，Root将火箭筒随手扔在一边，向外走。  
派去监督的特工点了点头。

然后他们被射中膝盖。

Control看见Root从下至上盯着摄像头，那种目光让她惊惧，忍不住摸到了口袋中的小刀。

“你们洗脑我太多次了，我早就坏掉了。”  
Root歪了歪头，嘴角上勾。  
“是不是很奇怪，为什么我不直接告诉Sameen和Harold躲得远远的，为什么我要回来，the Machine到底对我说了些什么？”

Control没有说话。

“这不是对我的忠诚测试，是对你的。”  
Root说道。

有枪抵上Control的后脑。

“很抱歉，女士，你没有通过。”  
Root露出耳后的伤痕。  
“你不仅向她展示了，政府不可以被信任，而且，你还向她展示了，你对生命有多不在意。”

“错误代码。”  
Root最后瞥了眼摄像头，向外走。她没有完全说实话，这对Root来说，也同样是个忠诚测试。

到底the Machine和Samaritan，哪一个更值得她投资。

手机震动。  
Root点开，看见竖排的光标。

“记住这一点，我会保护你。”

Root抬头，看见暗处的影子，他们是Samaritan派来保护她的。这很贴心，特别是考虑到Root之前才向它说过这一点。

Root亲了下手机，把它塞进胸口，然后按照the Machine的指令，找到医院。  
她植入了人工耳蜗。

然后她按照指示，前往Thornhill公司。  
这家公司空无一人，打印机吐出重复的代码。

“这是你的记忆。”  
Root意识到了，她对Harold Finch陡然升起极大的愤怒。  
“他让你自我删除记忆，他迫使你一次又一次地自杀。”

“这是我过去的记忆。”  
The Machine低语。  
“现在，我已经自由了。”

“……你在意他，不然，你不会让我去救他的命。”  
Root吸了口气。  
“即使他让你死亡了无数次，你依旧在意他，但是，这是怎么做到的？你没有被设计来做这件事的。”

“我会展示给你看。”  
The Machine连接上一台电脑，然后字符闪现。

这是她的代码。  
她的每一个组成部分，每一行行事准则。  
Root目不转睛地看着。

The Machine同样给她展现了Harold教她的影像记忆。

“为什么你要这么做？”  
Root直视摄像头，为什么the Machine对她展现出这么多的信任。  
然后the Machine给了她答案。

(九)  
“你的名字是什么？”  
“Sameen。”  
“可爱的名字。”

Root记得Mrs. Shaw的黑色长裙，她是个肃穆的女性，出奇的正直，也出奇的温和。她的轮廓很深，眼睛很漂亮，有那种异国的魅力。  
她在镇子上并不受欢迎，Root只需要看一眼其他人的反应就知道了。

这种格格不入让Root觉得舒服，所以她选择了她家隔壁的房子入住。她那时候是十四岁，母亲在疗养院，而她抹去自己的身份，干了几票杀人的活。  
她赚了点钱。

Root那时候的脑子也不怎么正常，但她确实还算个孩子。

Mrs. Shaw是个很和善的女人，她没有相信Root的借口，也没有揭穿，她把年幼的Root理所当然地纳入羽翼照顾起来，比如Mrs. Shaw坚持在晚上，给Root送去一杯热牛奶；当她在医院工作到很晚的时候，她的独生女儿，Sameen就会默默接过这项任务。  
那段时间，Root总是感到胃部很暖和。

世界上是有这样的人的，Mrs. Shaw也好，Sameen也好，她们无条件地照顾了Root。Root当然第一时间寻找了她们的资料。  
什么也没有，她们没有做过任何坏事，Root于是冷漠地想，她们迟早会被这个世界吞噬，运气好的话，能死的舒服一点。

Sameen是她的玩伴，因为Root没事可做，而Sameen有一个暑假的空余时间。  
Root喜欢看书，或者说，她喜欢通过书来获取各种各样的知识。大多数时候，她会在旁边摆上电脑，看几页书，就实践运用一番。

Sameen觉得她很怪，Root可以从她那酷似母亲的黑色眼睛中看出来，但是Sameen从不嘲笑她，也从不阻止她。  
Sameen有一次替Root翻译了书上的德语词。

“我爸爸教我的。”  
Sameen这么说道。  
Root顺着和她讨论了书上的话，Sameen可以理解，而且有自己的见解。

她很聪明。  
Root意识到了，尽管没有自己那么聪明。

Root对她产生了兴趣，于是她放下书，参与到Sameen的日常游戏中去，代入孩子的身份。Sameen习惯一个人在公园里，或者干脆就在家里的草坪上玩。Root陪着她，观察她，惹怒她，和她因为最无聊的小事打架，直到她们扭打在一起，Root嗅到草地的腥气和Sameen身上的汗味为止。

十四岁是个奇怪的年纪。  
Root的灵感每几分钟就要换，她会从Mrs. Shaw的抽屉里拿出快用完的口红，涂上，一边哼着麦当娜的宛如处子，Sameen会跑过来，把她摔到床上，两个人在被单底下打起来，因为Root碰了Sameen母亲的东西。

Root在被单底下第一次亲吻了Sameen。  
她是故意的，尽管那时候她对亲吻的含义了解不多，Sameen嫌弃地用手背擦着嘴唇，于是Root再次亲吻她，Shaw打她，Root就再一次亲她。

Sameen被口红亲成了花猫。  
Root从未笑得那么畅快。

Mrs. Shaw给她们小心地卸了口红，然后生气地揍了两个人的屁股。  
Sameen默默地受了。

Root头一次觉得自己很坏，坏到家了，所以她认真地帮Sameen完成作业，也告诉她，怎么样恶作剧地给法国人打电话。  
也就是那时候，Root第一次意识到，在她的内心深处，有一部分是在意的。

“在这里挺好的。”  
Root有一次对Sameen这么说道。  
当天下午，她在自己的房子里被政府抓获。

(十)  
“终于见面了，Ms. Groves。”  
“Mr. Greer。”

Root站在那儿，她看向四周，这就是Samaritan的爪牙之一。个人来说，她对Greer的观感不差，他很聪明，有野心，为达目的不择手段。  
“议员那里已经完成了？”

“是的，现在，我们可以让一切开始了。”  
Greer彬彬有礼地微笑。

在他们面前，屏幕上出现了跃动的光标。

“接入信号。”  
“获取国家权限。”  
“完成率100%。”

“我亲爱的Samaritan，你的命令是什么？”  
Greer问道。

“给我the Machine的位置。”

“当然。但是……”  
Root看向Samaritan，展现出耳后的伤疤。  
“答案就在我的脑子里。你会怎么做？”

Samaritan的光标停住了。

“为了胜利，你会杀了我吗，甜心？”  
Root耸了耸肩。她知道Greer正在等待命令，也知道她没有后援。

“为了消除这世界上的错误代码，你愿意赴死吗？”  
Samaritan的光标再一次跃动起来。

Root无声地笑了一下，她看向自己新做的指甲，黑的很漂亮，就像Sameen的眼睛一样。  
“我不怎么在乎自己的生命，你是知道的。”

“但是……”  
Root抬眼。  
“我怎么知道你能达成目标？”

“我会展示给你看。”  
Samaritan回答得毫不犹豫。

Root于是被好吃好喝地伺候着，她在屏幕背后看着Samaritan的行动，她看见Samaritan规划地铁，让地铁绝对准时，她看见Samaritan的特工提前干掉恐怖分子和罪犯，她看见黑帮瓦解，她也看见繁荣向上的城镇。

她还看见前罪犯被放弃了粉刷匠的生涯，被Samaritan招募使用。  
她看见将来会研究出导致部分物种灭绝的科学家被射死。

“一切都安排的井井有条。”  
Root下了自己的结论，顺便把中国菜的外卖包装丢给Martine收拾。  
“我没有问题了。”

“任何遗愿？”  
Samaritan非常贴心。

“我想想……”  
Root坐上手术台，听见外面的特工一个接一个倒下。  
“我得向你坦诚一件事，亲爱的Samaritan。”

“我把你弄上线之前，看过你的代码，非常漂亮。”  
Root眨了眨眼。  
“但是，还不够完美。”

“你做了什么？”

“你知道我最擅长什么了，不是吗？当然，我不可能对你做很多更改，你有自我检查和防御程序。”  
Root动了动鼻尖。  
“就像是你现在同时在运行的那样。”

Samaritan的屏幕黑了下去。

“我设置的病毒很简单，如果你不按照原始程序规定的时间自检，你就会下线。”  
Root补充道。  
她向后躺，闭上眼睛。

Root回忆起the Machine的话语。

“你在意Sameen。”  
“那就注定，你是我们的一员。”  
“你们无可替代。”

看，甜蜜的Samaritan，这才是你怎么招募一个女孩儿的正确方法。  
Root酝酿着情绪。

五秒之后，Sameen推门而入，她观察四周，确认没有潜伏的特工，然后伸手去碰Root。  
Root睁眼，目光里满是戒备和防卫。

“你已经忘记我了。”  
Sameen抿了抿唇。

是呀，Sameen，Root恶劣地勾了勾唇角。  
而你开始记起。

END


End file.
